


I Am Afraid Right Now (I Don't Want To Let You Down)

by Tillyalf427



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Blood Drinking, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Comments had begun to be thrown around by various night class students about how Senri never drank from anyone else, and likewise, how he never let anyone drink from him. When Senri slips up and cuts himself at Takuma's birthday party, all will be revealed about why he refuses to do what other vampires may see as a necessity...
Relationships: Ichijou Takuma/Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma/Shiki Senri, Kuran Kaname/Shiki Senri, Kuran Kaname/Takuma Ichijo/Shiki Senri
Kudos: 32





	1. ▫ 1 ▫

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so I recently became obsessed with the idea of Kaname, Senriand Takuma being in a relationship together thanks to ASimpleAnimeGirl's TakuKanaShi one-shots (Which are amazing btw, you should go check them out!) and this idea hit me and would not leave me alone until I wrote it so here it is!  
> I was going to leave it as one chapter but I feel like it makes more sense to slit it up a bit otherwise it would kind of drag on so here is the first chapter and I'm planning on uploading the next one next weekend on either Saturday or Sunday (I'm not too sure when yet hehe) And there'll be 3 chapters overall soooo I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter!
> 
> P.S. I changed the canon storyline a little bit by making Senri cut himself instead of Takuma at Takuma's party :)))))

Senri had often found himself being the odd one out. And at Cross academy, he found this to be no different. Out of all the members of the night class, he was the only one who refused to drink from the others, choosing to stick solely to the blood tablets they had been provided with. The young vampire also refused to let people drink from him, freezing up whenever the topic was mentioned, much to the confusion of his peers who could clearly see his negative reaction. What was more confusing was that he had the same reaction, even after he, Takuma and Kaname had started dating.

The comments had started when the redhead had accidentally cut himself during Takuma's birthday party. The night class had all reacted to their natural instincts upon smelling his blood, their eyes clouding over crimson and their attention focussing solely on him. He could tell that Takuma, who stood beside him was struggling too, quickly excusing himself and rushing back inside the Moon dorms, not even glancing back at the confused aristocrats watching him leave as he tried to calm the racing of his heart. It took a while for him to stop his hands from shaking however, he eventually managed, feeling exhaustion weigh down on him as he collapsed onto his bed, draping an arm across his eyes to block out the rising sun. He heard the door swing open and practically silent footsteps approaching before the bed dipped down beside him. Squinting his eyes open, he saw Takuma looking down at him in concern and immediately felt guilt wash over him.

"Are you alright?" The blond vampire asked upon noticing that Senri was awake. The younger vampire simply nodded before speaking quietly

"Sorry for ruining the party,"

With a deep frown, Takuma pulled his hand back to flick the younger vampire on the forehead, tutting in disapproval

"You didn't ruin anything," Senri let out a sigh, knowing what would surely come next "But," Takuma continued "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Takuma, don't worry about it," The red-haired vampire responded quietly, his eyes slipping closed once more.

Hearing the older vampire shifting around, he once again squinted an eye open, startled slightly by Takuma who now leaned over him, staring at him intently as if analysing him. He was so close that Senri could feel his warm breath fanning over his face and he turned his head away, unable to hide his emotions with the close contact. It took a moment before he realised the vulnerable position he was in, his neck exposed and the older vampire hovering over him, so close he could easily reach down and sink his fangs into the pale skin. It was as if he was frozen. He could feel the fear creeping up on him however, he felt powerless to get himself out of the situation, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself.

"Takuma, get off me," His voice didn't shake as much as he expected it to, however, he still sounded unsure which the older vampire picked up on, moving away slightly.

"Why are you so afraid of being bitten, Senri?"

Although he had been expecting the question sooner or later, it still threw him off and he found himself staring hopelessly at Takuma, unsure how to respond.

"We've all noticed it but...no one wanted to bring it up. Perhaps we were worried we had it all wrong but now I know for sure," The blonde vampire continued "You're afraid of being bitten. And afraid of biting others,"

"Takuma, please drop it," Senri took a shaky breath "Yeah I'm afraid. It doesn't matter why though,"

"But Senri-"

"I said drop it,"

Tense silence filled the room until Senri gently pressed a hand to Takuma's chest, freeing himself from underneath his boyfriend. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath before speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that," Another deep breath before he moved to stand up "I just...Can't talk about it...Not yet,"

Takuma nodded wordlessly, however, Senri didn't see it as he made his way towards the adjoining bathroom

"I'm going for a shower. Enjoy the rest of the party,"

With that, the door swung closed behind him, leaving Takuma staring into the now empty room, filled with confusion and concern.

_Enjoy the rest of the party, not much chance of that happening._

Regardless, Takuma moved to return downstairs, being greeted by a concerned pureblood when he exited the dorms.

"Takuma, where have you been? And where did Senri go?"

"I was just with him, he was acting weird so I tried to find out what was wrong. He doesn't want to talk about it though," the blond vampire explained, a concerned look still etched on his face

"Acting weird? In what way?" Kaname let a frown form on his face upon hearing this.

"It's an ongoing thing. He doesn't let people drink from him and before he cut himself and left looking...scared? He's scared of being bitten Kaname,"

"Hmm, now that you mention it I've seen it too. We'll try talking to him later, once everyone leaves," The pureblood tried to give a reassuring smile "We'll find out what's wrong. He'll be okay,"   
  


Luckily, the party didn't go on too much longer and soon all the night class students, minus Senri were all making their way back inside the moon dorms, each heading to their respective bedrooms to get some sleep before their lessons started.

Takuma followed quickly after Kaname as they made their way up the stairs to their shared room where Takuma had talked to Senri earlier on. The room was silent as they approached, not even the sound of the red-haired vampire shuffling about which was soon explained as Kaname pushed the door open, revealing the darkened room with Senri fast asleep.

"He must have gotten tired waiting for us," Takuma spoke with a fond smile, his heartwarming at the sight

"You reckon we can be quiet enough to not wake him?" Kaname joked as they both moved to get ready for bed.

Just as Takuma re-entered the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom, he noticed something was off. He looked over to where Senri was still sleeping, wrapped up in what couldn't have been his own hoodie if the sleeves covering his hands were anything to go by only, the younger vampires face was scrunched up in fear? Pain maybe? His jaw was tense and his hands were clenched into fists and the blond-haired vampire could hear him mumbling something quietly.

"No...Please...Stop..."

Kaname had also stopped what he was doing, watching carefully as Takuma sat down beside Senri, gently running a hand through his hair to try and calm him only, it didn't seem to help, rather the younger vampire flinched away, his breathing heavy as he spoke again quietly before shooting up from where he lay, eyes wide with fear as his hand reached up to hold his neck, his eyes darting around the room desperately.

"Senri? Senri it's alright, you're okay," Takuma tried to reassure as Senri's eyes darted in his direction, confusion and fear filling his eyes as he looked between Kaname and Takuma. Kaname came to sit on the other side of the red-haired vampire, taking the younger vampires hand as a form of comfort.

"I'm fine...Yeah, I'm fine...Just...A bad dream..." Senri explained shakily.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better?" Takuma offered, taking Senri's other hand. Senri seemed to think for a moment before letting out a long sigh and giving a weak smile.

"I don't want to...but I know I should...Takuma, about what you asked before...I..." The younger vampire took a deep breath before continuing "I am afraid of being bitten. I have been for a long time...I guess you probably deserve to know why..."

The two older vampires both moved closer as a form of comfort and Senri gave them a grateful look before continuing

"I don't know how much you know about my past...But my mother...She wasn't...mentally stable...My father...wasn't great. He abused her and left her as soon I was born so she was reliant on me for pretty much everything when I grew up. She was especially reliant on me for blood...It...was quite bad...Sometimes she'd take my blood twice, sometimes even three times a day and she wasn't good at being careful so the wounds wouldn't heal properly...I spent a lot of the time ill from her drinking from me all the time but I couldn't stop her..."

"Senri..." Takuma gasped, his face full of concern.

"I guess after that I just became scared of being bitten..and I don't like biting others in case I'm the same...Maybe everything I know was learnt from her, even...that...."

"Senri, you know that's not true," Kaname protested, pushing the younger vampire to lie down and encouraging Takuma to follow after. Kaname settled down next to his boyfriends, wrapping an arm around Senri who lay between them and intertwining his fingers with Takuma's.

"Thank you for telling us..." Takuma spoke quietly, placing a gentle kiss on Senri's head.

"I don't expect you to fix it-no, I don't want you to fix it...I don't think this can be fixed but...I'm sick of keeping this from you..." Senri spoke quietly, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in Takuma's chest.  
"You know we will do anything we can to help you," Kaname spoke quietly as a long yawn escaped Senri's mouth. "Get some sleep Senri, we can talk more tomorrow,"  
The red-haired vampire simply nodded sleepily, finally allowing his eyes to slip closed as sleep soon took over him, his boyfriends following shortly after with one last shared look of concern.


	2. ▫ 2 ▫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so a bit of a late update as I went to see some family and only recently got back but here is the second chapter which I hope everyone enjoys!

Another week passed and no one really mentioned what had happened the other night. Senri seemed to be sleeping better now that he had told Kaname and Takuma and the two older vampires simply did everything they could to help, mainly subtly handing Senri blood tablets when he needed them and always reminding him that he could drink from them. However, other than small things, nothing had really changed.

And it stayed that way for a while until Kaname received a letter from the Senate about some level E vampires that were roaming the town. All the vampire hunters were busy with other, bigger jobs and so, the request was sent to Kaname to send one of the night class students to deal with the former humans.  
Takuma had immediately offered, wanting to help out wherever possible and, although Kaname hated the thought of him going alone, there was currently no one else who could go with him.  
Senri and Rima were out for the day for a modelling job, Kain and Aido had both gone home for the week to help out with an ill relative, Ruka had also gone home to visit family, Seiren had already been asked to deal with some level E's and he himself, well, he had a mountain of paperwork for the senate to complete. And so, Takuma was the only one who was available to go.

There was nothing to be done about it and so, after asking Takuma to deal with the level E's, the pureblood began with the paperwork which had piled up over the past few days.

One by one, other members of the night class came back to the dorms and soon enough, Kaname heard a quick knock before the heavy wooden door swung open, revealing Senri who gave a smile and approached the large desk in the centre of the room.

The younger vampire was dressed casually and the pureblood took a minute to admire him for a second before his eyes fell back to the form he was currently filling out and Senri moved to pull a chair over to the other side of the desk, making himself comfortable and enjoying the silence as Kaname worked.

The silence was soon interrupted by another knock on the door which, assuming it to be Takuma, Kaname didn't answer. They both knew that if Kaname didn't specifically ask to not be interrupted to simply walk in however, the door remained closed.

"Come in," Kaname spoke after a moment of silence and finally the door was pushed open to reveal Zero who slouched against the doorframe, his eyes blood red and his fangs exposed.

The vampire hunter was breathing heavily and Kaname quickly stood up from the large wooden desk, sending Senri a reassuring smile over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a second,"

The red-haired vampire nodded and spun around in the desk chair he was currently sat in, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment.

The faint smell of Kaname's blood, although expected, always made him worry slightly and he opened his eyes once more, watching the door intently.

It wasn't too long before the door opened once more and Kaname re-entered the room albeit looking somewhat paler than before and with a different shirt on, this one not covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" Senri asked, his face furrowing with concern, his eyes following the pureblood as he walked back towards the hardwood desk.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Kaname gave a small smile and settled back down behind his desk, letting out a small sigh as he scanned over the paperwork that he had been in the middle of completing before being interrupted.

"You wanna take a quick break?" Senri suggested, leaning on the desk somewhat awkwardly due to how far away from the desk his chair was.

"Maybe just this once," Kaname gave a halfhearted grin, pushing his chair back from the desk again and standing up before making his way over to Senri.

He leaned down, his arms on either side on Senri's head as he kissed the younger vampire with a sly grin.

"You're a distraction you know," He spoke quietly, receiving only a grin mirroring his own from Senri.

"I know," The redhead replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The loud slamming of the door against the wall startled both vampires slightly and Kaname spun around immediately, seeing Rima stood in the doorway, her face flushed slightly with a look of distress on her face.

"It's Takuma, he's injured. Badly,"

No more words were spoken as the two hurriedly followed Rima through the corridors and down the large staircase of the moon dorms. The sight they were greeted with wasn't pleasant at all. Takuma was slumped on the sofa in the main room of the dorms, blood staining his clothing and skin and soaking through onto the sofa. He was pale and looked sickly, something which was unusual for vampires and his eyes were closed tightly, his breathing heavy and laboured.

Kaname knelt down in front of Takuma, moving to check the weak pulse in his wrist before speaking clearly.

"Takuma, can you open your eyes for me?"

The blonde-haired vampire briefly squinted his eyes open to look at Kaname before letting them close once more as he took another deep breath.

"I'm going to move you upstairs okay?"

Takuma let out a quiet grunt in confirmation and Kaname moved to wrap his arms around him, picking him up effortlessly and quickly making his way back up the stairs with Senri following soon after.

Soon enough, Takuma was laid in bed as Kaname began working to heal the worst of Takuma's wounds.

"You'll need to drink," The pureblood stated, finishing cleaning Takuma's wounds before moving for the blonde-haired vampire to bite him.

"Kaname, wait," Senri protested, moving closer to his boyfriends. "Kiryuu already drank from you before, you'll end up sick,"

"Senri-I appreciate the worry but I have to-"

"I'll do it!" The red-haired vampire spoke quickly, barely even thinking "Please,"

"Senri, I don't know..." Kaname's concerned gaze flicked between Senri and Takuma "I don't want you to push yourself too much,"

"I won't, I promise. I can do this Kaname," Senri had moved closer now to stand beside Takuma whose eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. The younger vampire manoeuvred Takuma so that he was leaning against the headboard of the bed with Takuma on top of him, the blond-haired vampires face buried in his neck, trying not to let his nervousness show too much, although he was sure Kaname could probably tell, Takuma not so much in his state.

Senri reached up and made a shallow cut in his neck using his nail, encouraging Takuma to drink which he did, sinking his fangs into the pale skin as gently as possible whilst he was partially delirious from hunger.

A small whimper escaped Senri's mouth against his will as Takuma drank from him and Kaname took a seat next to him before taking Senri's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

The room was fairly silent, only filled with the sounds of Takuma drinking and Senri's heavy breathing and Kaname watched in awe as Senri slowly relaxed slightly, allowing Takuma to continue drinking.

Whilst Takuma drank, Kaname moved to grab some clean clothes for both Senri and Takuma due to them both now being covered in blood.

Another whimper was heard as Takuma removed his fangs from Senri's now blood-stained skin before pulling away, still somewhat weak as he lifted himself up off Senri, flopping down next to him and wrapping his arms around the younger vampire who took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Thank you...Senri..." Takuma spoke quietly, his voice muffled due to his face being buried in Senri's hair.

"It's fine...I...love you...I couldn't leave you like that. And Kaname already let Kiryuu drink from him..." The younger vampire responded before Kaname sat down beside them, leaning down to place a kiss on each of their heads.

"I'll go and run a bath," Kaname spoke quietly, standing up and heading towards the closed door leading to the bathroom. A comfortable silence settled upon the room, only the distant sound of running water and Kaname humming were heard as the two aristocrat vampires lay together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Soon enough, Kaname made his way back into the room, gaining the attention of both vampires who untangled themselves from each other and moved towards the bathroom. Kaname moved closer, prepared in case either of his boyfriends fell from exhaustion and the three made their way towards the bathroom. Kaname helped to undress the two aristocrat vampires with the interaction soon turning into a heavy make-out session before the pureblood urged the other two into the bath, staying nearby but not getting in himself.

Once they had fully washed the dried blood off their skin, they climbed out of the bath, Kaname handing each of them a towel before they all left the bathroom, heading back to bed without even bothering to get dressed as Kaname quickly stripped off his clothing and joined his boyfriends in bed.

"Are you both feeling alright?" The pureblood asked, his tone filled with concern, to which they both nodded.

"A bit tired, but okay," Senri added with a small yawn which he tried to hide.

"I'm proud of you," Kaname added, gaining a small noise of agreement from Takuma.

"Thank you, again," Takuma added, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"For you two, I'd do anything, even that," Senri's voice was quiet and exhaustion slurred his words slightly, making Kaname's next decision easy.

"You're both missing classes later on,"

He barely received a hum of acknowledgement from either of them, the thought of protesting clearly being the last thing on their minds as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. ▫ 3 ▫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Whoo! I hope everyone has enjoyed!

Letters from the senate had begun flooding in recently. From various meetings Kaname would have to attend to more and more requests for him to send people to deal with ever-increasing numbers of Level E's prowling around town and waiting to attack. 

Throughout the past week, the pureblood had barely gotten a moment to himself and had barely even seen Takuma or Senri who had offered to help him out by going out to deal with the ex humans. Currently, the two aristocrat vampires had gone to get rid of a rather large group of level E's whilst Kaname was stuck inside filling in yet more paperwork.

The sun had just risen when they left, just before the day class students would begin waking up so they wouldn't be at risk of being swarmed by obsessive students and the two had begun making their way towards the nearby town, walking quietly and enjoying the quiet morning air to keep them awake, after all, for them, it was late at night and they should have been in bed, however, they still had classes to attend and this would be the best time for them to catch the level E's in action.

The information they had been given from Kaname was that there was a group of ex-humans lurking around an old abandoned school. The building had begun falling into disrepair recently and the windows and doors were no longer secure, making way for various gangs and of course, vampires to settle there.

And so, Takuma and Senri followed the path that led down to the school, avoiding eye contact with anyone they passed to try and avoid confrontation and keeping an eye out for any rabid Level E's that may launch themselves at them.

Luckily, the dilapidated building soon came into sight and so, they circled the building, looking out for an entrance which they soon found in the form of a smashed window. Shattered glass piled at their feet as they moved closer to climb through the opening, crunching under the weight of both vampires who soon found themselves standing in what must have been a classroom in the past if the broken tables and chairs shoved to one side were anything to go by, their legs tangled together in a mess of metal and plastic. The walls which would have previously displayed brightly-coloured work were now bare, the paint faded and peeling to the point where the floor was covered in white flakes of paint.

The two aristocrats took a moment to take it in before a blood-curdling scream was heard from somewhere else in the building.

After glancing briefly towards each other, they made for the door, noticing what could only have been dried blood splattered on the handle as Takuma pushed his body weight against the door which seemed to have been jammed with something.

Their feet pounded on the linoleum floor as they rushed towards where the sound was heard.

Another locked door prevented them from going any further however, the smell of fresh blood began wafting through the doorway, leaving no other option but to kick the door down.

It wasn't too hard to do as the wooden door was already old and rotting and the two were quickly moving again, finally reaching the classroom where all the noise had come from. Upon entering, they saw what must have been almost fifteenlevelE's surrounding a young girl who cowered in the corner, clutching her hand tightly. Much to their relief, it seemed they had arrived just in time as the girls'hand was coated in blood, meaning that was likely where the smell was coming from rather than any bite wounds from the beats that currently surrounded her.

The ex-humans all turned to look in their direction, fangs drawn and a nasty smirk plastered to each one's face as they snarled loudly at them before their attention turned back towards the frightened girl, now moving in closer to her, ready to attack.

Without a second thought, both aristocrats drew their weapons, Takuma drawing his katana and Senri pricking the end of his finger, his blood forming into a whip emerging from his hand. This seemed to gain the level E's attention as their heads spun around to face Senri, the manic looks on their faces growing worse. It was tense for a moment before Takuma realised what was going on just as the first ex-human launched itself towards Senri.

"Watch out!" Takuma warned, jumping to attack the beast who was clearly aiming to bite Senri.

Senri also saw the attack coming, retreating his whip and moving aside just as Takuma slashed the level E's neck causing it to fall to the floor lifelessly.

The rest of the vampires had now turned their attention back towards the helpless girl in the corner, sending a rush of realisation through Senri.

"Takuma, I'll distract them, we can't let them harm her!"

The blond-haired vampire barely had time to process what Senri had sai before multiple heads snapped in their direction again.

This time, Senri had used his nail to slice down his arm, the scent of blood now thicker and easier to detect, causing the ex-humans to target him instead. Takuma's eyes widened, realising his boyfriend's idea and springing into action, moving in front of the redhaired vampire and using his katana to stop the level E's before they reached Senri. One by one, they dropped like flies, however, just as they were getting to the end of them, Takuma heard a distressed cry, turning towards Senri to see one of the few remaining ex-humans, their fangs stuck deep into Senri's neck as the aristocrat vampire's face scrunched up in pain as he tried to wriggle away, his breathing heavy and uneven. 

Pure rage flooded through Takuma and he charged forward, thrusting his katana directly through the level E's chest,striking its heart directly.

Senri collapsed to his knees, shaky and unstable and Takuma had to fight the temptation to crouch down next to him and pull him into a tight hug, instead turning back to the remaining level E, slicing quickly with his katana before turning back to Senri, collapsing next to him and pulling him into a tight hug, completely forgetting about the girl who was still huddled in the corner, slowly uncurling from her previous position.

Senri's breathing was uneven and his shoulders shuddered as he rested his head on Takuma's shoulder, trying to control his breathing as he lifted a hand up to his neck to feel the wounds left by the ex-human. The red-haired vampire choked slightly, unable to calm his breathing as he felt the warmblood which fell from the puncture wounds.

"Senri? Senri, can you hear me?" Takuma pulled away slightly, looking into Senri's glazed over eyes, trying to gain the younger vampires attention. A small, shaky nod was the only response he got before they heard more footsteps approaching the room they were in. The door opened to reveal two vampire hunters, one of whom approached the girl still in the corner, the other cleared their throat to gain the attention of the two aristocrats.

"Thank you for helping out, we can take this from here...Uh...Is he alright?" The hunter asked, gesturing to Senri who had returned to his previous position, wrapped in Takuma'sarms with his head buried in the blond-haired vampire's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can deal with it," Takuma responded, pulling away from Senri slightly. "Senri, can you stand? It might help if you get some air," 

The red-haired vampire simply nodded, standing shakily with Takuma holding onto him for support as they began making their way back the way they came, this time noticing the disrepair the building had fallen into.

Takuma kept a close eye on Senri as they made their way into the bright daylight, prepared to catch Senri in case he fell from how badly he was shaking, however, they managed to get outside with no further complications, both collapsing against the wall surrounding the school. Senri was still shaking badly however, he looked somewhat more composed, much to the reassurance of Takuma.

"Do you think you're able to get back? I could call Kaname-" Takuma suggested, his suggestion quickly being shot down by Senri

"It's fine, you don't need to call him. I don't want him to worry, he's got things to do," The younger vampire was speaking so quickly that Takuma had to process what he had said for a moment, immediately protesting

"Senri, you know it won't bother him," Takuma could no longer hide his concern as he took Senri's hand in his own, considering his next words carefully "I'll take your word for it, but if we set off and you start feeling worse, you need to tell me okay?"

Senri simply nodded, pushing himself off the wall to stand up on shaky legs, following Takuma as they began walking back the way they came.

Takuma filled the walk back with idle chatter, trying to distract Senri a much as he could, not wanting the younger vampire to become too consumed in his thoughts and hoping to keep him calm for the remainder of the walk before they got back to Cross academy. 

Luckily, the school soon came into view and Takuma found himself unconsciously speeding up only, Senri reached out to grab Takuma's hand, gripping it tightly and causing the older vampire to stop and turn around, concern evident on his face.

"One...second..." Senri spoke quietly. His face was paler than usual and was flushed red, and the hand which gripped Takuma's shook helplessly.

"Senri, when was the last time you drank anything?" Takuma moved to wrap an arm around the younger male to support him. After a moment of thought, Senri frowned, responding quietly

"I'm not actually sure..." 

"You need to drink. When we get inside, please. You need to," Takuma insisted, walking alongside Senri to ensure the younger male didn't collapse in his tired state. 

As they entered the moon dorms, they were greeted by various night class students, each of whom asked varying questions about the mission and whether Senri was okay.

Takuma quickly brushed them off with brief replies, leading the redhaired vampire up the stairs where they were greeted by Kaname who mirrored Takuma's concerned look.

"What happened?" The pureblood asked, standing on Senri's other side to support him.

"He got bitten by one of the level E's, he needs to drink as well, that's why he's so unsteady," Takuma explained as they made their way towards the bedroom. Takuma moved to sit Senri down on the bed and the two older vampires sat down on either side of him. Takuma manoeuvred so that Senri could bite him however, the younger vampire made no move to follow through. Takuma could feel Senri's breath against his skin and could hear how uneven his breathing was, reaching up a hand to rub up and down his spine.

"Senri, please, you need to drink,"

"No...I can't...." Senri mumbled against the pale skin.

"I promise, you won't hurt me," Takuma tried to reassure but Senri pulled away, a look of distress on his face.

"But-"

He was cut off by Kaname who put his hand on his shoulder gently, looking him in the eyes.

"We both know you're scared. Of hurting us, of being like your mother but, how will you know if you never try? You have to try, otherwise, you'll never know, and will live in fear..."

The redhaired vampire breathed heavily, listening to the pureblood and trying to control the shaking of his hands. He saw Takuma reach up, using his nail to make a shallow cut on his neck to tempt Senri to drink which he did albeit hesitantly.

His fangs sunk into Takuma's neck slowly and his hand clenched tightly around Kaname's who had offered a hand in reassurance. He drank slowly, his mind working quickly, never once resting, no matter how much he willed himself to just _stop thinking._

Then it was over. As quickly as it had begun, he found himself removing his fangs, gently running his tongue over the wounds until they had healed before he collapsed into Takuma'sarms, exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Senri mumbled into Takuma's neck, feeling both the older vampires arms wrapping around him n a tangle of limbs.

"You have nothing to apologise for...We're so proud of you..." Kaname spoke quietly in Senri's ear. Takuma gently pulled away, feeling the tears falling onto his collarbone where Senri's head rested. Reaching up, he wiped the tears away with his thumb, quietly joining Kaname in reassuring the younger vampire.

"I...actually did it...." Senri mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else.

"You did...I promise you didn't hurt me. You did so well,"

"Thank you..." Senri mumbled, "For everything,"

"For you, we'd do everything," Kaname spoke quietly, urging them to lie down with him.

"We love you Senri, even if you're afraid, we'll help anyway we possibly can,"

With that, Senri let out a sob, burying his face in Takuma's chest, surrounded by the two people who loved him the most.

Maybe he could move past what his mother had done. Maybe he could be the same as everyone else, a 'normal vampire'. With Kaname and Takuma by his side, he felt like he could do anything, even facing his biggest fear. 


End file.
